


Колечко, колечко

by Tykki



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tykki/pseuds/Tykki
Summary: Если Кэрол Феррис вознамерилась кого-то спасти - она спасёт.Бета: агрессивная самочка РосомахиДля fandom DC 2018.





	Колечко, колечко

**Author's Note:**

> "Колечко-колечко, // Возьми человечка" (с) Заключённые в кристаллы Звёздных Сапфиров видят свою "истинную любовь", степень истинности иногда зависит от создающей кристалл. В каноне Кэрол предполагала, что Синестро внутри кристалла видел зеркало.

 

— Нет.

Кэрол Феррис закатила глаза, но ответила так терпеливо, как будто уговаривала капризного ребёнка.

Уговаривала уже битый час, так что терпение начало потихоньку истощаться.

— Извини, но в сложившихся обстоятельствах этот ответ не кажется мне разумным. Может быть, всё-таки передумаешь?

Таал Синестро обжёг её взглядом и презрительно скривил губы, что смотрелось внушительно даже сейчас, когда жёлтая форма на нём мерцала и таяла. Впрочем, Кэрол знала его слишком давно, чтобы впечатляться.

— Даже если бы это было возможно — я уже сказал: нет.

— Да что там невозможного, — пожала плечами Кэрол, сидя со скрещенными ногами в воздухе. — Не ты первый, не ты последний. И запаску я беру с собой именно на такой случай.

Форма сползла с него окончательно, но под ней, впрочем, оказался обычный коругарский дорожный костюм. Кэрол одобрила: она тоже не понимала радости набрасывать световой конструкт на голое тело. Как минимум, неудобно, если кольцо сядет.

— Я предпочту подождать здесь, — сухо ответил Синестро, сцепив руки за спиной и умудряясь высокомерно глядеть даже снизу вверх.

— Чего подождать? — вздохнула Кэрол. — Мы уже выяснили, что коммуникации в этой солнечной системе глушатся. Фонарей тут ждали, и спасибо, что первым сюда заявился ты и под технологию, разряжающую кольца, попал тоже ты. Потому что, поменяйся мы местами, ты бы меня тут бросил, не сомневаюсь. Хотя бы для того, чтобы я никому не рассказала, что ты тоже сюда залетел за этой технологией.

— И что тебе мешает меня здесь бросить, Кэрол Феррис? — оттопырил губу Синестро.

— Доброта души, — съязвила она. — И потом, мне ещё обратно через кордон выбираться. Напарник мне бы пригодился, а то как бы оборудование не отбили.

— Или его могу отбить я, — заметил он.

— С моим кольцом — нет, — Кэрол приятно улыбнулась. — Я же не дура — давать тебе что-то, с помощью чего ты можешь напасть на меня. А вот отбиться от контрабандистов, которые будут нападать на нас обоих, ты мне поможешь.

— Вряд ли, — Синестро с упрямым видом уселся у стены полуразрушенной ими базы контрабандистов. — Я останусь здесь. Мой корпус меня найдёт.

Кэрол вздохнула ещё раз.

— Это несомненно, — согласилась она. — Я верю, что ты их достаточно запугал. Но учитывая, что воздух на этой планете практически непригоден для дыхания, генератора атмосферы на базе не было и тогда, когда она была целой, а ты нормально дышишь только потому, что я поставила вокруг тебя защитную ауру с момента, как у тебя село кольцо... Серьёзно? Ты не думаешь, что найдут они твой труп?

— Я думаю, — сквозь зубы сказал он, — что я прекрасно выживал до сих пор без тебя. Выживу и сейчас.

— Так, — Кэрол досчитала про себя до десяти. — Хотя титул убийцы ужасного Синестро мне нравится с каждой секундой всё больше, я не шучу: я на тебя кольцо надену. Даже если надо будет переломать тебе все пальцы.

Угроза явно не произвела на Синестро впечатления. Скептически приподняв бровь, он переспросил:

— И что? Любое из колец бесполезно на неподходящем носителе. Кольцо Звёздных Сапфиров на мне просто не активируется.

Кэрол посмотрела на него не менее скептически:

— Да ладно. Здесь нет твоего корпуса, так что обойдёмся без пропаганды. Все что-нибудь любят. Не буду настаивать, что наличие у тебя дочери намекает, что ты способен на любовь родительскую или романтическую, и уж тем более промолчу про дружескую, но...

Синестро вздёрнул подбородок:

— Любовь — это всего лишь страх потерять что-то важное.

— Я уже слышала эту риторику, — не поддалась Кэрол. — Её легко можно перевернуть и сказать, что страх есть только потому, что уже есть любовь, иначе это что-то и важным не было бы. Я же знаю, что ты искал уцелевших коругарцев по всей вселенной, и даже ты вряд ли настолько обманываешь себя, что думаешь, что дело тут в страхе или жажде власти. Но мы правда собираемся дискутировать? Чтобы остальные контрабандисты нас точно нашли, что ли?

— Я тебя не держу, — махнул он рукой. — Лети.

— О Господи, — возвела очи горе она. — Как же с тобой сложно. Так. Ты понимаешь, что я в любой момент могу превратить ауру вокруг тебя в кристалл? Могу прочесть лекцию о том, что он-то тебе покажет твою истинную любовь, но мы оба знаем, что кристаллы Сапфиров ещё и способны промыть мозги. Как я говорила — не ты первый, не ты последний.

— Рискни, — сквозь зубы предложил Синестро. — И мы проверим, чья воля пересилит.

Кэрол пожала плечами:

— Ха, поверь специалистке — перестройки гормонального фона там гораздо больше, чем воли. Но, в принципе, у этого плана есть явный минус — он требует времени. А я не очень хочу оставаться здесь и дальше.

— Как быстро ты отказалась от своего блефа, — удовлетворённо усмехнулся он. — Естественно — у тебя бы ничего не вышло...

— О, ты меня не понял, — с милой улыбкой перебила она. — Я хотела сказать: но я знаю, как всё устроить быстрее, а даже если не выйдет — у меня хотя бы будет дополнительная батарейка. Я же Звёздный Сапфир. Моя сила умножается стократ, если я кого-то люблю. — Она смерила его оценивающим взглядом: — А я, в принципе, могу убедить своё кольцо, что ты подходящий кандидат на мою любовь, только поставлю таймер, чтобы это потом откатить. Но зато кристалл у меня после этого получится — просто загляденье. И, поверь мне, показывать он тебе будет вовсе не зеркало... Таал.

Вот эту угрозу Синестро переваривал уже гораздо дольше. 

Испепелить Кэрол взглядом у него всё равно не получилось.

Так что, в конце концов, он нехотя поднял руку:

— Давай своё кольцо.

— Ну, аллилуйя, — с облегчением выдохнула Кэрол, доставая запасное кольцо из подпространственного кармана. — Клянусь, если бы я не знала, что потом Хэл проест мне весь мозг, я бы уже давно улетела...

«Таал Синестро с Коругара. Ты способен испытывать великую любовь. Добро пожаловать в Звёздные Сапфиры».

Отливающее металлом розовое одеяние, в которое Синестро одело кольцо, даже подходило ему к цвету кожи. Только...

— Настолько много комплексов, что просто вариант с трико тебя не устроил? — хмыкнула Кэрол, критически рассматривая бесформенную мантию.

Синестро молча встал и повернулся. От движения одеяние, которое, оказывается, не было скреплено по бокам, разошлось и спереди от ворота, и Кэрол моргнула, оценив узкую полоску ткани на бёдрах, и сказала:

— О. Что-то ритуальное?

— Да.

— Интересно, надо будет потом почитать... — она подцепила конструктом оборудование, за которым прилетели они оба. — Но не сейчас. Полетели уже наконец драться с контрабандистами...


End file.
